Ninja's in New York
by fanfiction4ever12
Summary: Kagome is sent to New York by Sesshomaru to see a little more of the more of the world. While she's there she visit's her cousin April O'Neil and encounters the Turtles. What kind of adventure will the natural born trouble magnet get into now, read and find out.


I own nothing, except the clothes on my back.

Chapter 1.

It was a warm sunny day in the Big Apple. A young girl of Asian descent was rollerblading down the streets, a cream colored kitten, with black markings, twin tails and a collar around her neck resting on her shoulder, both with a set destination in mind, 'heheheh, I can't wait to surprise April, it's been ages since I last saw her.' She stopped in front of an antique store the name '2nd Time Around' in big yellow bold letters clearly visible.

'So this is where she is, guess with the whole 'Baxter Stockman missing' thing she would be out of the job, though it is nice to see the old place opening up again. Though I do wonder about her guests, one is definitely human, but the other four; there energy is that of animals, but with a humanoid appearance and intelligence. This should be fun.' She continued on around the corner to the back door and knocked when she felt her cousins aura get agitated; from inside came a shattering sound, some hushes and scuffling as the four animal energies went to hide though from positions were it would be easy to attack, 'hmm impressive, seems they are trained as ninja's, though they still have quite a way's to go.' She turned her head to Kilala and nodded to her. Catching the silent message, Kilala hid in her mistress's hair till she was called upon.

The door opened after Kilala got settled into her hiding spot. The girl turned her attention back to it and plastered a big impish smile on her face, when the door opened it revealed 20 year old April O'Neil, her red hair put up in a bun with loose strands on framing her face green eyes staring at her in surprise, an average sized nose and red lipstick colored lips. She was wearing a purple shirt that ends at her ribs; hip hugging baggy beige pants held up with a blue belt, on her feet were a pair of blue sneakers. After about 10 seconds, she seemed to find her voice, "K-Kagome!"

The girl in front of April looked to be 15, raven black hair with a blue tint, hanging freely down in waves to the backs of her thighs; it framed a beautiful heart shaped face that held large green eyes unusual for an Asian, a small pert nose and plump pink lips. She was wearing a blue top similar to April's only with a little more length to it over a well-endowed chest with an unbuttoned denim jacket and showing off her figure with close fitting hip hugging jeans. On her feet was a pair of blue converses with what appeared to be metal in-line skates that clipped onto her shoes.

The girl pulled her lips into a slight pout and playfully stated, "What, no hug for your little cousin?" Those words seemed to snap April out of her surprise and immediately attempted to crush the life out of her smaller cousin, "A-A-April, c-can't b-breath." April quickly released her death grip on the smaller girl, "S-sorry it's just been so long since I've seen you, it's such a big surprise, what are you doing here?" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "Big brother sent me here to see a little more of the world, but I managed to escape the stifling hotel staff, I swear it's like they think I going to drop dead if I have to do the slightest thing for myself. They just want to be in Sessho's good graces." She then proceeded to mumble about greedy hotel owners and managers.

"So who's your friend?" April turned to Kasey then back, "Ummm, his names Kasey, he's just helping out getting the shop ready. Though he's hindering more right now." Kagome nodded her head then tilted it to the side slightly, "And what about the other four who are trying to hide right now?" April seemed to panic, "W-what are you talking about, there's no one else here." She then proceeded to nervously giggle as Kagome raised her eyebrow, her eye's glittering with mirth, and slight smile on her face, "Now, now April, you of all people should know, that I always know when someone's there." April then seemed to visibly deflate and heaved a sigh, but remained silent, "Fine, it seems that you shall have to introduce yourselves, unless you're going to be rude."


End file.
